Darkness Under The Sun
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Anak itu bernama Naruto, bocah yang hidup dalam kegelapan tapi tawa cerahnya mengherankan banyak orang. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki, satu-satunya yang tersisa namun tak ada yang menyadarinya. Anak itu adalah Jinchuuriki, sumber kebencian seluruh warga yang selalu tertawa tanpa perduli akan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Under the Sun**

 **By Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Pair belum di tentukan.**

 **.,.**

 **.,.**

Anak itu bernama Naruto, bocah yang hidup dalam kegelapan tapi tawa cerahnya mengherankan banyak orang.

Anak itu bernama Uzumaki, satu-satunya yang tersisa namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Anak itu adalah Jinchuuriki, sumber kebencian seluruh warga yang selalu tertawa tanpa perduli akan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja yang berdiri dalam kegelapan di bawah siraman cahaya matahari.

.,.,.

"Kalian takkan bisa menangkapku!" seru anak bersurai pirang sambil berlari menjauhi para ninja yang mengejarnya. Wajahnya yang belepotan cat tertawa riang tanpa memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Anak itu berulah lagi. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini dia mengacaukan monumen Hokage. Kenapa Sandaime-sama tidak menghukum anak itu juga?"

"Ku dengar dia lagi-lagi tidak lulus tes di akademi."

"Harusnya anak seperti itu tidak usah masuk akademi."

"Kenapa Sandaime-sama mengijinkannya?"

"Anak rubah itu..."

"Anak Kyuubi itu..."

"Anak Monster itu..."

.

.

"Naruto! Berapa kali harus ku katakan untuk menghentikan kenakalanmu itu!" Chunin dengan wajah luka melintang di tulang hidung menggurui Naruto di depan ruang kelas. Lagi-lagi dia harus berdiri di luar ruangan kelas sambil mendengar ceramah dari wali kelasnya ini.

"Hehe... Maaf Sensei~" walau sedang dimarahipun dia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan wajah sedih atau takut.

"Kau apa benar-benar ingin menjadi ninja? Jika kau terus berbuat seperti ini, kau akan selalu gagal dalam ujian. Kau tau itu?"sejak awal Iruka Umino –nama guru itu- memang tidak begitu menyukai sikap Naruto. Selain karena apa yang ada didalam tubuh anak itu lah yang membuatnya kehilangan keluarganya, tapi juga sikap dan prilaku Naruto sangat mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar. Anak itu selalu bernuat onar di sekolah hingga akhirnya harus di keluarkan dari kelas, dia mengajak teman-temannya membolos hanya untuk dapat bermain di hutan belakang akademi. "Jika kau hanya ingin berbuat onar, jangan lakukan di akademi dan mengganggu teman-temanmu yang sedang belajar. MEREKA ADA DISINI UNTUK MENJADI NINJA! BUKAN MENJADI BIANG ONAR!"

Tidak maksud Iruka untuk berkata kasar, tapi apa yang didengar dan dirasakan Naruto adalah kata-kata penuh amarah dan kebencian. Tanpa memperdulikan seruan Iruka yang memanggilnya untuk kembali dan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengintip dari jendela ruang kelas, Naruto meninggalkan Akademi.

Diantara berpasang-pasang mata yang mengintip kejadian itu, satu pasang mata menatap dengan menyelidik, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali menutup matanya, melanjutakan tidurnya yang terganggu oleh teriakan Iruka Umino.

.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Jii-chan..."

Lelaki itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage Ketika Konoha dan merupakan sosok kaki bagi Naruto yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Tidak biasanya Hiruzen Sarutobi merasakan keberadaan Naruto di sekitar monumen Hokage di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan berada di Akademi atau membolos bersama teman-temannya. "Kau kabur dari akademi lagi? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Konoha dari atas sini." Hiruzen mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, matanya menatap pemandangan luas didepannya yang memperlihatkan segala kesibukan d posat Konoha.

"Ne Jii-chan, Kenapa aku harus masuk akademi? Kenapa aku harus menjadi ninja?"

"Naruto-kun, aku memasukkanmu ke Akademi agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Di Akademi kau di ajarkan untuk bertahan mengahadapi serangan-serangan musuh. Aku ingin kau bisa bertahan jika kau di serang."

"Kenapa bertahan? Apa aku tidak boleh menyerang? Apa karena aku monster makan aku tidak boleh tau bagaimana cara menyerang? Tak ada satupun sensei di akademi yang mengajariku cara bertarung atau mempertahankan diri." Mata biru itu terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari jangkauan penglihatan sang kakek.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu. Ketika Ibumu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di desa in, dia tidaklah di sambut dengan hangat oleh orang-orang desa. Saat itu perang shinobi ke-2 baru saja selesai dan para warga masih cemas dengan adanya penyusup yang ingin menghancurkan desa. Tidak hanya ibumu saja yang di sambut dengan tidak hangat. Ibumu sendiripun awalnya tidak senang tinggal di Konoha. Untuk anak seusia ibumu, itu adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan untuk tinggal di desa baru dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal seorang diri. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dan ibumu tumbuh menjadi kunoichi yang hebat, ia mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan warga dan para ninja. Para warga juga mulai sadar dan mengerti, ibumu bukan lagi di anggap sebagai orang luar, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari warga konoha." Tangan tua Hiruzen mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto, mata tuanya menatap dengan sedih pada anak yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri. "Aku mendaftarakanmu ke Akademi dengan harapan kau tau cara untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, aku juga berharap agar kau menemukan teman yang dapat mengerti dirimu apa adanya dan bersedia selalu berada disampingmu. Sosok yang akan menjadi teman dan juga sahabat untukmu."

"Jii-chan, apa aku akan dapat memiliki teman?" masih menyembunyikan wajahnya Naruto bertanya. Suaranya sarat akan harapan.

"Bukankah kau sudah memilikinya? Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun juga temanmu kan?"

"Eh mereka temanku?" wajah mungil itu penuh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak. Mereka takkan mencarimu kemari."

"Eh?"

"NARUTO!" dari kejauhan naruto mendengar suara Kiba yang berteriak kencang memanggil namanya dan Shikamaru serta Chouji yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"Kiba! Shikamaru! Chouji!" seru naruto melambaikan tangan. "Sampai nanti jii-chan." Ujar Naruto sebelum menghampiri teman-temannya yang mulai sampai di puncak bukit Hokage.

Bagi Naruto, dunia itu terlihat begitu hitam-putih. Tak ada warna yang dapat mencerahkan hari-harinya yang suram. Tapi ketika teman-temannya ada di sisinya. Sedikit saja dia berharap agar bisa merasakan indahnya warna dari persahabatan.

.

Keempat anak itu bermain hingga sore di bukit Hokage, berlari dan bersembunyi. Sesekali mereka beristirahat sebelum akhirnya kembali bermain. Ketika hari mulai beranjak sore mereka menghentikan permainan dan kembali menuju desa. "Hei hei, apa kalian sudah siap untuk ujian kelulusan minggu depan?" tanya Kiba sambil menggendong Akamari di tangannya.

"Aku belum, kira-kira tesnya akan seperti apa ya?" Chouji sambil mengusap perutnya yang bulat bertanya. Anak itu tampaknya sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Paling-paling ujian tulis, Jutsu dan taijutsu seperti biasanya. Merepotkan sekali."

"Aku paling tidak bisa ujian tulis." Lirih Naruto yang berjalan di samping Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Kalo ujian ninjutsunya Bunshin pun kau juga tidak bisa, hahaha" canda Kiba menyindir Naruto. Mereka berempat tahu jika Naruto tidak begitu mahir dalam membuat bunshin, tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa menjadi ninja. Diantara murid sekelas, Naruto lah yang staminanya paling kuat, dia juga memiliki insting yang cukup tajam untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang. Terkadang secara tanpa disadari Naruto akan mejauhi hal-hal atau orang yang memberikannya perasaan buruk. Bisa dibilang insting Narutolah yang paling tajam di antara teman sekelas selain Kiba. Tapi sayangnya yang menyadari hal itu hanya Shikamaru.

Perbincangan mereka terus dilanjutkan hingga mereka tiba di taman konoha, disana mereka masih bisa bermain sambil menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput. "Ah, itu Hana-nee! Bye bye Naruto..." seru kiba sambil berlari menuju kakaknya yang datang menjemput.

Tak lama kemudian ayah Shikamaru datang menjemput. "Chouji, Chouza sedang ada misi, ibumu memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Shikaku Nara mengajak bocah kembul keluarga Akimichi itu pulang bersama.

"Bye-bye Naruto." Seru Chouji meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk diayunan seorang diri, dia menghampiri Shikamaru yang sudah ada di samping Shikaku.

"Naruto. Kalau kau kesulitan untuk ujian tulisnya, aku bisa mengajarimu. Itupun kalau kau mau." Untuk sekejap waktu di sekitar Naruto terasa bergerak lebih lambat. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar ada orang yang masih perduli pada dirinya selain Sandaime Hokage dan pemilik Ichiraku.

"Terimakasih Sikamaru!" senyum ceria membutakan mata itu membuat jantung bocah Nara itu seakan berdetak cepat. Perasaannya saja atau Naruto terlihat begitu mempesona dihadapannya.

"Me-merepotkan, Jaa Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok." Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan taman meninggalkan Narut5o yang masih tersenyum ceria dan Chouji serta Shikaku yang membatu melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Under the Sun**

 **By Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Pair belum di tentukan.**

 **.,.**

 **.,.**

 **Friend or Foe?**

Naruto hanya memiliki waktu tak lebih dari tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan akademi. Selama tiga hari itu dia berlatih dan belajar bersama Shikamaru, Chouji dan bahkan Kiba. Naruto melakukan tanya jawab dengan Shikamaru mengenai soal-soal yang mungkin saja akan keluar. Kiba dan Chouji mengajaknya berlatih lempar kunai dan beberapa ninjutsu dasar, _henge, kawarimi_ dan _bunshin._ Setelah itu mereka akan sparing bersama. Dari hasil latihan tersebut Shikamaru dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto tidaklah begitu bodoh. Dia bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan dengan baik mungkin kekurangan Naruto adalah dalam melakukan _bunshin_. Setiap ia melakukan _bunshin,_ _bunshin_ yang ia ciptakan baik wujud maupun warnanya tidak pernah sempurna. Semoga saja _bunshin_ tidak masuk dalam tes yang harus di lakukan.

Namun sekeras apapun Naruto berusaha, tak ada satupun yang dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari.

.

"Kalian memiliki waktu dua jam untuk menjawab soal-soal ini. Yang sudah selesai menjawab dapat menyerahkan kertas jawabannya ke Mizuki-sensei dan pergi ke lapangan untuk ujian taijutsu." Ujar Iruka-sensei sambil membagikan kertas jawaban kepada para siswa dibantu oleh Mizuki-sensei yang membagikan kertas soal.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap kertas soal didepannya dengan tatapan memelas. Tak ada satupun dari pertanyaan pertanyaan didepannya yang bisa ia mengerti. Padahal Shikamaru sudah berusaha mengajarinya dengan cukup keras, tapi semuanya sepertinya sia-sia. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Naruto meraba permukaan kertas soal didepannya. Dia dapat merasakan suatu aliran energi yang bergerak di bawah tangannya ketika ia meraba permukaan kertas soal. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menulis namanya di atas kertas jawaban.

Naruto menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga semua siswa di ruangan menyerahkan kertas jawaban dan hanya tersisa dirinya didalam ruangan. "Naruto, Jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa meletakkan jawabanmu di atas meja. Aku harus membantu Iruka-sensei." Ujar Mizuki sambil meletakkan kertas jawaban yang telah terkumpul di atas meja lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Haah~" Naruto menghela nafas lirih sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja dibelakangnya. Menutup matanya beberapa detik dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kertas jawaban yang hanya berisi nama itu di atas meja guru. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat ujian berikutnya dilakukan.

.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Bagaimana ujianmu? Kau bisa menjawabnya kan?" seru Kiba menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tenang saja, walau hasil ujian tulismu jelek, kau masih punya ujian praktik yang mendukung nilaimu." Ujar Kiba sambil mengalungkan tangan kanannya di bahu Naruto yang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Yang belum dapat giliran tinggal kau, Sasuke, Ino dan Tsuchida Yuuya." Gumam Chouji yang tampak kelelahan setelah melakukan ujian.

"Ujiannya itu melempar kunai dan Shuriken lalu di lanjutkan dengan Taijutsu. Karena yang laki-laki hanya tersisa kau dan Sasuke, jadi ku rasa kau akan melawan anak itu." Setitik keringat dingin menetes di dahi Naruto, melawan Sasuke di Tajutsu itu sama dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai samsak tinju. Walau Naruto itu lebih cepat dari anak-anak di kelasnya tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Kau hanya perlu menghindar dan menyerangnya ketika dia lengah." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Dia menatap bosan para siswa yang masih melakukan pertarungan didepannya. Saat ini yang bertarung itu Sakura melawan Hinata. Sakura yang menyerang dengan cepat selalu gagal mengenai Hinata yang terus menerus menghindar. Sampai akhirnya Hinata tersandung dan jatuh terduduk. Kaki hinata yang terlentang mengenai kaki Sakura membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terjungkal kebelakang, kepala terbentur dan tidak sadarkan diri. Entah itu keberuntungan atau disengaja. "Mendokusai." Gumam Shikamaru melihat kehebohan para calon kunoichi itu.

"Tsuchida Yuuya! Yamanaka Ino! Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Iruka setelah meminta Mizuki membawa Sakura ke ruang perawatan. Keempat anak tersebut segera berjalan menuju Iruka dan berdiri didepan tiang kayu sasaran lemparan. Mereka masing-masing diberikan sepuluh buah shuriken untuk di lemparkan. "Bersiap. Mulai!"

Naruto memusatkan indranya. Secara cepat dia melemparkan kesepuluh shuriken ditangannya satu-persatu. Tujuh di antara sepuluh itu mengenai objek sasaran, sisanya melewati sasaran dan tertancap ketanah di belakang tiang.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan melihat para murid akademi yang dengan gembira keluar dari akademi sambil memamerkan ikat kepala konoha kepada orang tua mereka. Dengan kepala tertunduk dia menjauhi kermaian Konoha menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak menyadari pandangan mata seorang anak yang terus mengikuti kepergiannya.

Ia tidak berhasil dalam ujian kelulusan, lagi-lagi dia harus mengulang. Hanya karena dia tidak bisa membuat bunshin yang sempurna. Padahal dia sudah melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan guru di akademi. Tapi bunshin yang di hasilkannya selalu tampak pucat dan mengenaskan.

"Naruto-kun!" Menghantikan langkahnya, Naruto berbalik dan melihat Mizuki yang tampak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mizuki-sensei. Ada apa?" menatap sang guru pendamping dengan heran. Tak biasanya guru yang selalu memberikan tatapan dingin padanya itu memebrikan senyum kepadanya.

"Mengenai ujian hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Iruka. Sebenarnya tanpa lulus tes bunshin pun kau sudah bisa menjadi genin." Naruto menatap guru didepannya dengan terkejut.

"Benarkah sensei?" apa benar dia tetap bisa menjadi genin tanpa harus lulus tes bunshin? Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Sebenarnya tahun lalu juga ada kejadian yang sama. Seorang murid tidak memiliki cakra yang cukup untuk melakukan tehnik ninjutsu maupun genjutsu. Tapi anak itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam ninjutsu. Oleh karena itu dia tetap bisa lulus akademi dan menjadi ninja hingga sekarang dengan kemampuan ninjutsunya yang hebat itu. Aku yakin kaupun juga memiliki kemampuan lain yang dapat mendukungmu menjadi seorang ninja. Oleh karena itu aku akan memberikan satu tes yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu. Jika kau behasil melakukannya, kau akan dinyatakan lulus."

"Apa itu sensei?"Naruto menatap guru didepannya dengan penh harap. Sambil menanti tes apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa dinyatakan lulus sebagai murid akademi.

"Naruto-kun, aku tau kau merupakan anak yang cerdik, kau dengan mudahnya menghias patung hokage di siang hari tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Itu merupakan kemampuan yang sangat langka. Tak banyak orang yang bisa mewarnai patung hokage tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun bahkan oleh ANBU dan Jounin. Oleh karena itu, tesmu kali ini adalah menyelundup ke kediaman Hokage dan mengambil sebuah gulungan jutsu yang tersimpan di gudang milik Hokage. ini merupakan salah satu kemempuan yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang ninja. Jika kau berhasil medapatkannya dan memberikannya padaku, maka kau akan dinyatakan lulus sebagai seorang ninja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mengambilnya?"

"Tentusaja tidak apa-apa, hal ini biasa bagi seorang ninja. Tak jarang kau akan mendapatkan misi seperti ini nanti jika kau menjadi ninja."

"Baiklah! Seperti apa bentuk gulungannya?"

.

.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Uzumaki Naruto telah mencuri gulungan jutsu terlarang dari gudang Hokage!"

.

Naruto berlari menjauhi kediaman Hokage menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Mizuki. Dia tidak menyangka, mencuri gulungan sebesar ini sangatlah mudah. Gulungan itu terdapat di gudang penyimpanan barang pribadi milik Hokage. Dulu dia sering bermain petak-umpet di kediaman hokage bersama Konohamaru. Gudang itu merupakan salah satu tempat persembunyian terbaiknya.

Sambil melompat di dahan pohon Naruto dapat mendengat teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang. Sedikit lagi dia sampai di tempat pertemuannya dengan Mizuki. Jika dia bisa menyerahkan gulungan ini maka dia dinyatajan lulus genin. Dia bisa menjadi ninja.

Sedikit penasaan Naruto membuka gulungan itu. Siapa tau dia bisa mempelajari tehnik hebat yang dapat dia banggakan dihadapan teman-temannya.

.

"Naruto! Kembalikan gulungan itu sekarang juga!" seruan dari Umino Iruka menghentikan proses membaca naruto di jutsu berikutnya.

"Iruka-Sensei! Lihat aku berhasil mengambil gulungan ini dengan mudah! Bukankah aku ninja yang hebat!?" Naruto menatap Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan antusias. Cengiran lebar terlukis diwajahnya.

"Naruto. Aku tau kau itu sangat nakal dan ceroboh. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau membobol kediaman hokage dan mencuri barang yang sangat bahaya! Apa kau benar-benar seorang ninja!?" geram Iruka marah. Dia tidak percaya Naruto melakukan kejahatan yang besar seperti ini.

"Tapi ini adalah syarat agar aku bisa lulus ujian akademi. Dengan ini aku bisa menjadi ninja!" seru Naruto membela diri. Ia mulai ragu dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan dengan mencuri gulungan hokage.

"Berhenti berbohong! Tidak ada syarat seperti itu untuk lulus ujian!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Mizuki-sensei bilang aku bisa lulus kalau punya bakat khusus!"

"Mizuki? Mizuki tidak pernah bilang ada ujian seperti itu Naruto. Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah? Yang kau lakukan kali ini bisa membuat hokage marah dan melarangmu menjadi ninja selamanya."

"Tapi Mizuki-sensei bilang aku bisa lulus jika aku berhasil memberikan gulungan ini padanya! Kenapa sensei tidak percaya padaku!?" mata biru Naruto mulai mengeluarkan airmata. Padahal dia tidak berbohong. Jelas-jelas Mizuki mengatakan bahwa ia dapat lulus ujian jika berhasil memberikan gulungan ini padanya.

"Benar Iruka. Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada Naruto? Dia tidak berbohong." Suara Mizuki yang datang dari belakang Naruto mengejutkan Iruka. "Aku menunggumu di tempat pertemuan tapi kau tidak datang juga Naruto."

"Mizuki. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini!?"

"Tentusaja untuk meluluskan Naruto. Walau dia tidak bisa membuat bunshin. Dia tetap bisa menjadi ninja."

"Tapi kau telah melanggar pertauran!"

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak setuju Naruto lulus genin? Padahal tahun lalu juga ada siswa yang lulus genin tanpa bisa melakukan tehnik cakra. Apa kau sebenci itu pada Naruto, Iruka?"

 _'Iruka-sensei membenciku.'_

 _'Kenapa Iruka-sensei membenciku?'_

"Tidak ada kejadian seperti itu tahun lalu."

"Tentusaja ada. Anak itu lulus akademi walau tidak berhasil melakukan tehnik ninja. Dia tidak hanya gagal membuat _bunshin_ , dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _kawarimi_ dan _henge_. Tapi dia tetap lulus dan menjadi genin hingga saat ini. Dia saja diluluskan. Kenapa Naruto tidak?"

Iruka ingat anak itu. Dia pernah melihat anak itu berlatih _taijutsu_ di akademi hingga sore hari. Ketika anak itu menghilang dari akademi, Iruka kira dia telah mengundurkan diri.

"Aku tau kau sangat membenci Kyuubi karena telah membunuh orangtuamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membenci Naruto hanya karena dia terlahir di malam yang sama dengan penyerangan Kyuubi."

"Mizuki! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Iruka memperingatkan.

"Kenapa Iruka? Kau takut Naruto mengetahui bahwa kau membencinya?"

"Kenapa Iruka-sensei membenciku?"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak me-"

"Itu karena Kyuubi. Kau taukan, malam ketika kau dilahirkan bersamaan dengan malam ketika Kyuubi menyerang desa dan membunuh orangtau Iruka. Itu sebabnya Iruka membencimu."

Jadi itu sebabnya orang-orang desa selalu menyakitinya? Itu sebabnya dia diusir dari panti asuhan? Itu sebabnya dirinya tidak memiliki orangtua. Pikir Naruto ketika mengingat kembali segala perlakuan buruk yang ia terima dari warga desa.

"Selain itu aku juga mendengar kabar bahwa kau tidak hanya lahir di malam penyerangan Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi itu sendiri ada di dalam tubuhmu." Lanjut Mizuki sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"MIZUKI! KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR ATURAN HOKAGE!" Iruka menyerang Mizuki yang berusaha mendekati Naruto. Ketika serangan Iruka dihindari, dengan segera Iruka meraih kerah baju Naruto dan melemparkan anak itu menjauh dari Mizuki. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Mizuki mendekati Naruto. Namun fuma shuriken yang dilempar Mizuki berhasil melukai punggungnya membuat Iruka tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aturan yang dibuat Hokage sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi Iruka. Seluruh warga sudah tau bahwa monster rubah itu ada di dalam Naruto. Kalau Hokage benar-benar ingin merahasiakan kejadian itu. Harusnya dulu dia tidak usah mengumumkan kebenaran itu." Ucap Mizuki sambal berjalan mendekati Naruto, melewati Iruka yang sedang kesakitan.

"Aturan apa yang kalian maksud!? Kenapa aku tidak tahu!?" segala emosi bercampur aduk di dalam Naruto. Dia marah karena Mizuki telah menipunya, dia kecewa karena Iruka tidak mempercayainya, dia sedih karena Iruka membencinya. Apakah Hokage pun selama ini berbohong padanya? Jika hokage yang membuat aturan itu, berarti Hokage tahu siapa orangtuanya. Selama ini hokage tidak pernah menjawab setiap kali dia bertanya mengenai siapa dan dimana orangtuanya.

"Sehari setelah hari kelahiranmu. Hokage mengumumkan kepada warga Konoha siapa yang mengalahkan Kyuubi dan dimana Kyuubi itu di segel. Setelah itu Hokage membuat aturan tingkat S, bahwa siapapun yang membicarakan mengenai Kyuubi dan dirimu akan di kenakan hukuman yang sangat berat. Tapi rahasia itu telah diketahui oleh seluruh warga desa. Aturan yang di buat Hokage tidak berguna sedikitpun. Bahkan para warga tanpa ragu menyerangmu bukan? Katakana Naruto. Adakan luka yang di akibatkan oleh para warga yang membekas di tubuhmu? Adakan luka yang tak bias lenyap dari tubuhmu? Orang-orang desa sangat menjijikkan bukan? Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi pemimpin dari desa yang selalu melukaimu? Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi ninja untuk melindungi desa yang telah menyiksamu? Katakan Naruto. Kenapa? Sekarang serahkan gulungan itu padauk dan ikutlah denganku pergi jauh dari desa menjijikkan ini. Ketempat dimana kau takkan pernah disakiti oleh siapapun." Tangan iri yang tidak memegang kunai Mizuki ulurkan kepada Naruto yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Naruto! Jangan dengarkan dia! Segera kembali ke desa dan kembalikan gulungan itu kepada Hokage. Aku akan menahan Mizuki hingga bantuan datang." Sambal menahan sakit Iruka berusaha meraih Mizuki yang jauh di depannya.

 _"Adakan luka yang di akibatkan oleh para warga yang membekas di tubuhmu?"_ Tidak. Semua luka yang diakibatkan oleh para warga desa selalu hilang dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat hingga ia lupa berapa banyak luka yang telah ditorehkan oleh para warga.

" _Adakan luka yang tak bisa lenyap dari tubuhmu?_ " Ada. Luka yang tidak pernah sembuh. Luka yang tidak dia dapat dari para warga. Luka yang tidak dapat dia lihat. Yang membawa seluruh hidupnya pada kegelapan. Luka yang jika di ketahui oleh orang-rang akan membuatnya takkan bias menjadi ninja.

Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk gulungan di tangannya dengan erat. Sementara Mizuki masih mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto dan Iruka berusahan mendekati mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan Naruto dengan gemetar bergerak ragu meraih tangan Mizuki. Siapakah yang harus dia percaya kali ini?

Dengan ragu Naruto meraih tangan Mizuki yang terulur.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**

 **Makasih buat yg udah baca dan yang udah komen juga udah ngefollow,,,**

 **ada 2 rahasia Naruto disini dan hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja.**

 **yang pertama itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian penyebab kematian Minato dan Kushina.**

 **yang kedua itu berhubungan dengan genre fict ini..**

 **beberapa hint sudah coba aku perlihatkan dan udah ada yang menduga2.**

 **untuk pairing, pilihannya antara Itanaru, SasuNaru atau ShikaNaru...**

 **Darkness Under the Sun**

 **By Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Pair belum di tentukan.**

 **Questions**

Tangan berkulit tan itu menarik kencang Mizuki lalu menendang tulang kering dari lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu. Ketika Mizuki membungkuk kesakitan memegang tulang keringnya. Naruto menggunakan gulungan jutsu terlarang yang besar untuk memukul punggung Mizuki hingga lelaki itu tersungkur ketanah dan segera mengambil jarak aman dari jangkauan Mizuki. "Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kau katakan itu benar Mizuki-sensei. Tapi kau jelas-jelas taleh membohongiku. Dan jika gulungan ini memang sangat berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei maka aku harus mengembalikannya ke Hokage-jiji."

"Dasar bocah sialan!" dengan menahan rasa sakit, Mizuki menerjang Naruto dengan cepat namun ia menabrak Iruka yang berdiri mengahalangi jalurnya, membuat Iruka terjatuh dan membuat _fuma shuriken_ yang masih ada di punggu iruka menancap semakin dalam.

Tanpa memperdulikan Iruka, Mizuki kembali bangkit menerjang Naruto mengabaikan Iruka yang semakin berlumuran darah.

 _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"_ Seru Naruto dan puluhan Naruto telah meengelilingi Mizuki. Dua diantara kumpulan Naruto itu meraih Iruka yang tak sadarkan diridan mengamankan guru akademi itu dibalik pohon besar. "Serang!" komando Naruto yang asli kepada para kloningannya. Serentak semua bunshin Naruto menyerang Mizuki tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Mizuki untuk melawan ataupun kabur. Tak sampai lima menit Mizuki telah babak belur tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto." Seorang Anbu bertopeng _Inu_ berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto. Sementara dua Anbu lainnya mengamankan Mizuki dan menolong Iruka.

Naruto kenal dengan suara Anbu dibelakngnya ini. Dulu ketika masih di panti asuhan, Anbu ini sering datang mengunjunginya untuk memberikan mainan dan baju-baju baru. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang melihat Anbu ini ada di sekitarnya. "Inu-nii. Lama tak jumpa." Sapa Naruto riang dengan senyum cerah ketika dapat melihat Anbu yang dulu selalu menjaganya.

"Naruto. Hokage-sama menunggumu di kantor Hokage. Bawa juga gulungan yang kau curi." Dengan nada datarnya Anbu _Inu_ tidak membalas sapaan dari Naruto. Membuat anak itu menghapus senyumnya dan memilih untuk segera menuju kantor Hokage.

Perjalanan Naruto menuju gedung Hokage dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Anbu _Inu_ yang mengukutinya pun tampak tak ingin memulai percakapan. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin kecewa. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tak hanya kepada Sandaime Hokage, tetapi juga pada Anbu _Inu_ yang sejak ia bayi telah menjadi penjaganya.

Ketika memasuki ruang Hokage, Naruto dengan segera menerjang sosok yang telah dia anggap sebagai kakeknya itu meninggalkan gulungan yang ia curi tergeletak di lantai. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di jubah Hokage yang dikenakan sang kakek Naruto berusaha menahan tangis. "Anbu _Inu_ letakkan golongan itu di meja dan kau boleh pergi." Ujar Sandaime Hokage sambil menuntun Naruto menuju sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan itu.

Sambil menunggu si Anbu meninggalkan ruangan, Sandaime Hokage mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan Naruto yang masih memeluknya erat di pangkuannya. Dengan perlahan tangan tua pemimpin desa Konoha itu mengusap punggung ringkih yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali cucu angkatnya ini menangis dipangkuannya.

"Naruto." Ujar Hokage ketika ruangan itu telah kosong dan hanya di huni oleh mereka berdua. "Untuk apa kau menangis?" dengan lembut Sandaime Hokage berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. Butuh waktu lebih dari semenit untuk Hiruzen mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Jiji." panggil Naruto pelan, saking pelannya tidak akan Hiruzen dengar jika ia tidak sedang memangku Naruto.

"Mm?"

"Aku benar-bemar monster ya. Pantas saja orang-orang desa begitu membenciku. Pantas saja banyak anak yang menghindariku. Karena aku mereka kehilangan keliarga mereka. Karena aku mereka manjadi yatim-piatu. Pantas saja aku tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu"

"Tidak Naru. Kau bukanlah seorang monster. Kau hanyalah anak biasa sama seperti anak-anak lainnya."

"Tapi Jiji, walau aku tidak melihat langsung tapi aku bisa merasakan kebencian mereka. Mereka benar-benar membenciku. Setiap hinaan yang mereka keluarkan, semuanya diujukan padaku. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk memperdulikannya, aku juga tidak mempercayai mahluk itu. Tapi ternyata semuanya benar. Aku hanyalah monster yang telah merebut keluarga mereka."

"Tidak Naruto. Kau bukanlah Monster seperti yang orang katakan. Kau itu anak yang sangat ceria dan penyayang. Kau tidak pantas di katai sebagai monster."

"Tapi Mizuki-sensei bilang ada monster yang tersegel di tubuhku. Dan mahluk itu juga bilang kalau dia ada di dalam tubuhku."

"Mahluk itu? Apa yang kau maksud?" Hiruzen memaksa Naruto untuk menengadah dan menatap mata tuanya. Jelas sekali kehawatiran tersirat dimata lelaki yang telah melewati berbagai macam pertarungan itu.

"Uh... Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seekor rubah yang sangat besar. Matanya merah dan bulat lalu ekornya ada banyak. Dia terkurung di sebuah penjara yang sangat besar. Penjara itu becek, ada air yang menggenang. Sangat tidak nyaman untuk di tinggali. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya dari penjara itu tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di rumah sakit." Ujar Naruto dengan polos sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya.

Tapa Naruto sadari, Hiruzen Sarutobi tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan. Ada rasa khawatir di tatapan itu, tapi juga ada sedikit rasa benci yang terkubur dalam di balik perasaan khawatir yang lelaki itu tampilkan."Kapan kau bertemu dengan mahluk itu?"

"Saat aku berumur lima tahun. Beberapa minggu setelah aku di usir dari panti asuhan. Penduduk mengejarku hinga kepinggir hutan dan ... dan menikamku di punggung beberapa kali. Rasanya sakit sekali Jii-chan. Aku sudah minta maaf dan memohon agar mereka menghentikannya. Tapi mereka terus mengejarku dan menendangku. Mereka juga memukul kepalaku hiks..." perlahan airmata kembali mengalir di mata biru itu, dengan keduang tangan yang memeluk diri sendiri seolah-olah tangah menahan segala ancaman yang dapat datang kapan saja. "Me-mereka menyeretku kehutan hiks... lalu melukai tanganku juga melukai punggungku. Hiks... Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. A-aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang menyerangku, semuanya gelap. La-lalu mereka mulai merobek bajuku! Aku menedang mereka! tapi mereka menahan kakiku! Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin! Tapi mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan kain! Aku takut sekali! Aku sudah berusaha minta tolong tapi tak ada satupun yang datang menolong!" berbagai emosi meluap ketika Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya, mata birunya memandang lelaki didepannya penuh ketakutan dan amarah. Untuk sesaat Hiruzen dapat melihat pupil mata Naruto menjadi vertikal kemudian kembali menjadi bulat sepenuhnya. Dan Hiruzen ingat hari dimana Anbu termuda di Konoha mengabarkan keadaan kritis cucu angkatnya.

"Lalu aku terbangun di sebuah lorong."bisik Naruto tertunduk saat ia mengingat kembali tampat yang untuk pertamakalinya memberinya rasa aman."Semua rasa sakitku hilang, aku bisa melihat cahaya redup yang menyinari lorong itu, kakiku bisa merasakan air menggenang yang menyantuh kakiku, aku bisa mendengar suara geraman yang berasal dari ujung lorong itu. Aku berjalan mencari sumber suara itu. Lalu aku sampai disebuah penjara yang sangat besar dan ada dua mata merah dan besar yang terus menatapku tanpa henti. Aku mendekati mata itu."

Sesaat Hiruzen manahan nafasnya. Hal itu disadari Naruto dan membuat anak itu menatap Hiruzen dengan bingung dan khawatir. "Jii-chan?"

Menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Hiruzen bertanya kembali. "Apa yang kemudian terjadi?"

Untuk sesaat raut wajah Naruto terlihat senang, ia menceritakan kembali pengalamannya "Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ekor yang besar mendorongku mejauhi penjara itu. Ekor itu sangat besar dan lembut dan halus dan...dan hangat! Hangat sekali! Aku lalu memeluk ekor itu dan menariknya. Tapi kemudian ada ekor lain yang keluar. Ada banyak. Lima! Ada lima ekor yang keluar. Lalu mata yang tadi menatapku semakin naik, naik tinggi menjulang. Lalu aku dapat melihat dua telinga kelinci yang panjang! Aku suka sekali kelinci! Kemudian aku melihat wajah mahluk itu. Tapi itu bukan kelinci, itu hanya seekor rubah." Ekspresi gembira dan bersemangat Naruto dengan begitu cepat berubah menjadi kesal yang terlukis di wajahnya yang masih berisi bekas air mata itu. Perubahan emosi yang mendadak itu terkadang membuat Hiruzen heran dengan cucu angkatnya ini.

"Mahluk itu tidak menyakitimu kan?" dengan lembut Hiruzen mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto. Sekaligus mengumpulkan kesabaran dan kekuatan agar tidak menyakiti cucu didepannya ini.

"Tidak. Dia hanya menatapku dan bertanya kenapa aku bisa datang begitu cepat. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi dia bilang aku seharusnya tidak datang saat itu, karena aku belum bisa menggunakan cakra. Jii-chan, apa jika aku bisa menggunakan cakra aku bisa bertemu dengan mahluk itu lagi? Mahluk itu bilang dia ada didalam tubuhku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya sampai akhirnya Mizuki-sensei bilang kalau ada mosnter tersegel di dalam tubuhku. Apa mahluk yang ku temui itu monster? Dia tidak terlihat menakutkan sedikitpun." Tanya Naruto ragu yang membuat Hiruzen was-was. Naruto jelas terlihat tidak cemas ataupun takut dengan Kyuubi yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya. Tapi Hiruzen juga tidak ingin Naruto menemui mahluk itu lagi.

"Mahluk yang kau temui dan yang diceritakan oleh Mizuki ada Kyuubi, Monster Rubah berekor sembilan yang disegel oleh Hokage ke-4 saat kau di lahirkan." Secara perlahan Hiruzen menjelaskan, ia memilah kata-katanya agar tidak terdengar menuduh Naruto sebagai monster itu sendiri.

"Disegel? Bukannya dibunuh? Sensei di akademi bilang Kyuubi di bunuh Yondaime." Naruto ingat saat salah satu senseinya menceritakan dengan bangga keberhasilan Yondaime Hokage membunuh monster Kyuubi didepan kelas.

"Tidak. Kyuubi adalah seekor biju berbentuk yang mengambil bentuk rubah berekor sembilan. Biju terbuat dari cakra, mereka tidak bisa dibunuh dan hanya bisa di segel. Orang yang memiliki biju tersegel di tubuhnya disebut Jinchuriki."

"Mereka? Jadi biju itu tidak hanya ada satu?" ingin sekali rasanya Hiruzen memukul kepalnya kemeja kerjanya. Harusnya dia tidak memberitahu bahwa Naruto bukan satu-satunya anak yang menjadi Jinchuriki. "Apa ada anak lain yang seperti aku? Apa ada anak lain yang di sakiti seperti aku? Kenapa biju itu harus disegel? Kenapa Yondaime menyegel biju di tubuhku?" ekspresi wajah Naruto yang awalnya tampak besemangat kini mulai terlihat nampilkan emosi negatif. "Apa Yondaime mengambilku dari keluargaku dan manjadikanku Jinchuriki? Apa karena itu orangtuaku membuangku? Atau apa Yondaime menjadikanku Jinchuriki karena orangtuaku memang tidak menginginkanku!? KENAPA BUKAN DIA SAJA YANG MENJADI JINCHURIKI!? KENAPA BUKAN ANAKNYA SAJA YANG DI JADIKAN JINCHURIKI! KENAPA HARUS AKU!" dan Hiruzen dapat melihat pupil mata Naruto berubah vertikal kembali, tapi kali ini dengan berubahnya warna iris mata naruto menjadi merah. Seperti mata Kyuubi yang dulu Hiruzen hadapi di hari kelahiran Naruto.

 **TBC**


End file.
